


Phone Calls

by anxious_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Bad Sibling Sam Winchester, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Self-Harm, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Set in Sam's first year at Stanford.What are the consequences to Sam ignoring and being mean to his brother? What will happen when all Dean knows is gone and ignore him? When they don't show that they care?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, Sam and Jess start dating in the first year at Stanford as opposed to canon.

Ring Ring,  
“Hey Sammy,” Came Dean’s tired voice through the phone,  
“It’s Sam.” He replied, annoyance clear in his tone before he hung up on his brother  
Click.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ring Ring,  
“Sam!”  
“Dean-“  
“I just wanted to call you and -“ There was a Click “wish you a Merry Christmas," Dean mumbled into the empty motel room as his brother had once again hung up on him.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ring Ring,  
“Sammy -“  
“Leave me alone.”  
Click.  
Dean sighed as he dropped his phone on the bed and held his head in his hands, what had he done wrong? Why did Sam hate him? He thought as he curled up in bed and cried himself to sleep, missing yet another meal.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ring Ring,  
“Hey, Dean!”  
“Bobby, hey” Dean answered with an exhausted but happy tone,  
“Happy 23rd birthday son.” Dean sniffled a bit,  
“Thank you Bobby.”  
“It’s alright, ya idjit!” Bobby replied with a loving tone before sighing, “I take it yer daddy and brother ain’t said anythin’”“You would be correct.“  
“Give ‘em a call Dean.”  
“I will Bobby, thank you again.”  
Click.

Ring Ring,  
“What Dean? I’m busy.” Sam’s angry voice came through the line and for once, it was Dean that hung up shocking the younger brother a bit, but Sam thought nothing of it and went back to celebrating his girlfriend’s, Jess, birthday.  
Click.

Ring Ring,  
“Dean?”  
“Hey, dad,”  
“What is it son? I’m a bit busy.”  
“It’s my -you know what nevermind, it’s not important, sorry for wasting your time sir.” Dean said before hanging up on his father, who clearly didn’t remember that the date was January 24th aka Dean’s birthday.  
Click. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ring Ring,  
“Hello?” Came a girl’s voice through the phone,  
“Where is Sam? Who are you?” Dean asked harshly as a stranger answered his brothers phone and his brotherly and hunter instincts shot into action,  
“Oh, I’m Jess his girlfriend, Sam’s in the shower.”  
“Oh. Right. Sorry.”  
“It’s alright.” She giggled through the line, “Would you like to leave him a message or shall I get him to call you back -“ She paused and looked at the caller ID “- ugh sorry what’s your name?”  
“Does it not say on the caller ID?” Dean asked,  
“No, unless your name just so happens to be D.” There was a slight pause,  
“It’s fine, don’t bother leaving a message, he wouldn’t care.” Dean said before hanging up and releasing a sob. That one letter for his caller ID was the exact thing his father had done to Sam, in John’s phone a simple ’S’ was in there for Sam. If that wasn’t a sign of being disowned, then he didn’t know what was.  
Click. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ring Ring,  
“Hey Sammy!”  
“It’s Sam and I’m busy.”  
“Wait! I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and see if you wanted anything.” Dean said quickly before Sam could hang up,  
“Yeah, well I might not want you to wish me a happy birthday. Hell, for a gift why don’t you stop fucking calling me.” And with that not only did Sam get odd looks from a few of the guests at his party, he hung up and broke more of Dean’s already shattered heart.  
Click.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ring Ring,  
“This is Sam Winchester, sorry I can’t make it to the phone right now, please leave a message and I’ll get back to you later.” BEEP. Came Sam’s voicemail, Dean knew it was pointless, his brother wouldn’t call him back -hell he’d probably ignore the message.  
“Hey Sammy. I just want to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being enough for you and for embarrassing you. I’m sorry for being a jerk. You won’t have to deal with me anymore, don’t worry. I’ll leave you be. Just know that I’m proud of you and I…I love you Samm-” BEEP. The voicemail was cut short. Dean sighed. 

He called his dad, but it went straight to voicemail.  
“I love you dad.” Is all Dean left.

Ring Ring,  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Bobby.”  
“Dean? What’s wrong?”  
“I just wanted to say…” Dean paused not knowing what to say,  
“What is it son?” Bobby said, concern filling his voice,  
“Dean? You’re scaring me son.”  
“Thanks for everything Bobby. Goodbye.” And Dean hung up.  
Click.

Heading to the bathroom, Dean filled the tub with lukewarm water before getting in it fully clothed. Laying in the bathtub, Dean continued to ignore the continuous ringing of his phone, tears leaked from his eyes as he grabbed his favourite knife and cut across his wrists. He knew how to kill himself in a quicker and pain-free way, but he felt like he needed to suffer as he slowly bled out into the once clear water.  
As he drifted into oblivion, he vaguely heard the sound of his name being shouted over and over and over again…

——————————————————————————————————————————

Ring Ring,  
“Hello?”  
“Sam, it’s Bobby.”  
“Oh hey Bobby, what’s up?”  
“You coming over for break?”  
“Yes. I should be there tomorrow night.”  
“Okay.”  
“Bobby are you alright?” Sam asked in concern but Bobby had already hung up,  
Click.

Ring Ring,  
“This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean 866-907-3235. He can help.” BEEP.  
“Answer your damn phone. Get to mine as soon as you get this message.” Bobby stated simply before hanging up.  
Click.

——————————————————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

“Bobby? What’s wrong?” Sam asked as soon as he stepped out of his rental car and found the old hunter on his porch,  
“Get inside,” Bobby commanded and Sam with wide eyes did as he was told. Bobby told him nothing just kept him sitting at a table with an interesting book and beer as he went to answer the phone.

Ring Ring,  
“Singer.” He stated as he answered the phone,  
“Bobby. What was your message about? Look I’m on an important hunt right now and -““No you look here, you can get in your damn truck and drive to mine. This is more important than a damn hunt.” There was something in his voice that made John sigh and reply,  
“Fine. Be there in two hours tops.”  
Click.

“Who was that Bobby?”  
“You’ll find out in a bit. Just do some work or something, I need to check on something.” And with that, he headed upstairs with a plate of food.

Knock Knock,  
“Hey Dean, come on son you need to eat something”  
“No.” Came the young green-eyed man's hoarse response as he continued to sit on the windowsill.  
“Dean, if you don’t start eating then I will take you back to the hospital so they can pump some nutrients into you.” With a broken sigh, Dean took a bite of a sandwich on the plate,  
“Happy?” He asked sarcastically,  
“Far from it.” Bobby said before leaving the room Dean had been staying in for the past week.

John finally arrived and the minute he and Sam met eyes, they yelled in unison  
“What’s he doing here?” And then roughly a second later, the two were already deeply involved in an argument.  
“Hey, is that Caleb or Pastor Jim, you got in there Bobby?” Came Dean’s hoarse voice before he walked in and saw them arguing and oblivious to the world around them. “Oi! Stop it!” Dean shouted as he separated his father and brother.

“Dean. This is where you’ve been this whole time? I’ve been trying to get hold of you!” John stated before he and Sam took a good look at the boy. Since the last time either of them had seen Dean, the man had lost an unhealthy amount of weight, his hair was scruffier and unkempt, he had large bruise like bags under his eyes, his body was shaking and his wrists were wrapped in bandages.  
“What happened to you?” Sam couldn’t help but blurt out, he didn’t expect to be ignored nor did he expect Dean to leave and go back to the room he was staying in at Bobby’s.  
“Are you two idjits done?” “Bobby, why is Dean here?” John asked,  
“Well maybe because I was the only one who bothered to pick the damn phone up for him when he was saying goodbye. Do you have any idea how much you two have fucked up?”  
“Goodbye? What are you talking about Bobby?” Sam asked clearly confused,  
“Your brother was nearly dead by the time I got to him. He called me to say goodbye before hanging up on me. I went to the motel he was staying out -luckily he had told me where he was and it was close by. When I got there I found him laying in the bath surrounded by red water.”  
“What are you implying?” John practically growled,  
“I ain’t implying anything. I’m saying that I found your boy, in a bath, surrounded by his own blood, with fucking cuts across his wrists. The boy clearly wanted to go out in a slow and painful way. I’ve spent the last two weeks with Dean because he’s been in the hospital and he’s been staying here. You think he looks bad now, he was practically skin and bones when I found him!” Bobby shouted, John and Sam stared at him in shock and worry, “Oh now that he’s almost died, you worry.”   
“What do you mean? Of course, I worry about him.” The eldest Winchester stated,  
“Clearly.” Bobby said sarcastically with an eye roll, “I got Dean to tell me everything that has happened since Sam left for Stanford. He told me about all the calls he made to Sam, all the ‘conversations’ you had with him, all the times you hung up on him. And John, I know that this is the first time he’s seen you since Sam left, I know that anytime he called you he got your voicemail and that if you called him it was simply to say where he needs to go and that was that. You selfish fools almost cost the boy his life. So you can either make it up to him or get the fuck out of my house and leave him alone.” The two of them looked conflicted which disappointed Bobby,  
“I can’t believe this.” They all turned at Dean’s voice, “You’re actually thinking about it. So much for fucking family. Hell if it’s really that hard to pick, then leave. Just leave. Clearly, I’m not worth enough for you both to stay. Clearly, something else is more important than me. So go on dad, leave. Go back to the fucking hunt. You too Sam, go back to college and your girlfriend. Go back to your normal life. You’ve both left before, why should now be any different?” Dean ranted, shocking all three men. His yelling exhausted him and he stumbled back a bit into the wall. 

Sam looked down in shame and walked up to his brother, wrapping his long arms around the smaller but older man and pulling him into a hug, they slumped down to the floor on their knees as the two of them broke down in each other's arms.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry De. Really really sorry.” Sam whimpered calling Dean a nickname he hadn’t used since he was 10.  
“I forgive you,” Dean mumbled into his brother's chest,  
“No Dean. You shouldn’t forgive me, I’ve been horrible and rude. Constantly hanging up on you, telling you I was busy and that my name wasn’t Sammy.”  
“You’ll always be Sammy to me,” Dean mumbled and Sam couldn’t help but smile, truth be told he had missed that nickname.  
“I can never stay mad at you Sammy,” Dean said.

As the brothers stayed hugging and sobbing, Bobby grabbed John’s arm and took him outside,  
“That is your son. Your son that you abandoned. What will you do now?” Bobby growled,  
“I didn’t abandon him!” Cried John in defence  
“You left him. Never calling to see how he was. Only calling to tell him where he had to go for the next case.”  
“Bobby-“  
“No. If you are leaving then go. If you are staying, then go see your sons.” John stared at the hunter for a few seconds, Bobby thought he was going to walk to his truck, but he did not. John turned around and walked back into the house. Bobby stayed outside for a minute in shock before he too walked back inside and found John hugging his two sons tightly and protectively. John and Sam continued to whisper apologies and loving words to the middle Winchester who ended up falling asleep against them with a small, gentle smile on his pale face. 

Sam did return to school after a few days, but that was after multiple reassurances that Dean was going to be okay and that Dean wanted him to go back and finish his education. John too hit the road and continued with his cases. Bobby allowed Dean to stay with him until the boy had put more weight on and was better, the man told Dean he could stay as long as he wanted to, but Dean being Dean hit the road as soon as he could. Sam and Dean had a conversation on the phone every Friday evening and John, well he didn’t change much but he tried his best to show how much he cared for his eldest son.

“Come on, baby. Let’s get back on the road and help some more people.” Dean murmured gently as he patted the steering wheel of the Impala and revving the engine, thanking Bobby through the open window and waving, Dean took off down the road with a small, happy smile stuck on his face. Not knowing that he and Sam would slowly drift apart again save for a phone calls every few months. Not knowing that come three years time, they would be on the road doing cases together. Not knowing that his dad would drop off the grid in three years, only to send him and his brother on cases. Not knowing that Sam would lose the love of his life. Not knowing that their future was going to be full of ups and downs nor that death wouldn’t be permanent. All that mattered to Dean now was that his family did care and that he could continue to save people from the things that go bump in the night, helping to protect them from things they didn’t believe in and understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Please leave a comment/review!
> 
> If you've read it before on fanfiction.net, don't worry I haven't stolen it as it is my work but I've just moved it onto this platform as well


End file.
